In a large-scale storage scenario, a storage system includes multiple storage media and storage controllers. A storage medium may include a hard disk drive (HDD), a solid state drive (SSD), or a combination of a hard disk drive and a solid state drive. A client sends to-be-written data to a storage controller using a communications network, and the storage controller processes the to-be-written data and stores the to-be-written data into a storage medium. An existing storage system generally uses a technology of redundant array of independent disks (RAID), and a core of the RAID technology is erasure code encoding and decoding technologies.
Efficiency of existing erasure code encoding and decoding technologies is relatively low.